I'm a Screamer Baby Make Me a Mute
by mailjeevass
Summary: Naruto just can't stop talking, can't stop moving that stupid mouth of his. Sasuke thinks he can find a way to solve that problem. AKA giving Naruto lollipops turns out to be a bigger problem than it was a solution.


just fuck me up bro i have an ap lang assignment due in the morning w no sleep so like i'll hardcore edit later,,

also i like to think of them as like 17/18/19 here? so they arent like 13 you feel

i'm not really used to sasuke's pov but it was a lot of fun to write tbh!

* * *

There's about thirty things Sasuke can complain about right now and Naruto's incessant talking is about twenty-eight of them. There's been no break between sentences, and for the last forty-five minutes, Sasuke's been questioning -actually he's fairly positive- whether or not he's taken a breath.

"-I swear you're so wrong the sequel to it was so much better than the first one. They screwed up on the casting the first time. Excuse the fans for asking for an actual Japanese cast to play actual Japanese characters. I mean-"

God, he just doesn't stop taking.

Sometimes when Kiba replies with just as much enthusiasm, Naruto makes these little noises. Sometimes they're squawks, sometimes little gasps or squeals. Whatever they happen to be Sasuke can't seem to get his mind off them.

Occasionally he'll do this stupid thing called looking, which inevitably makes his problem a whole lot worse. Naruto's lips like to stretch in little 'o' shapes, or they'll open wide to bark out a laugh. He's so animated, an open really book. Every god damned emotion scrawled on each feature.

Even when they're alone Naruto doesn't shut up. It's gotten so bad Sasuke tries to imagine himself forcing Naruto to not make noise. Which tends to lead to other thoughts involving his dick and maybe a tie in his mouth. Sasuke doesn't know which mental image is worse. His cool exterior can only last so long; in fact it's deteriorating right this very moment as he witnesses Naruto bite his lip in frustration over the lack of an argument coming from Kiba.

The next time Sasuke sees Naruto he has a plan. The nightly wet dreams and consistent morning wood has him at his wits end. Every fiber in his body tenses when hearing that annoying voice. He learned in psychology of a conditioning technique to morph behavior, so logically he thought of a way to mimic that. Occupying Naruto's mouth seemed like a good way to go. If he can just get him to shut up he can stop thinking about fucking the voice out of solid enough.

When Naruto walks up to Sasuke with a little more excitement and readiness Sasuke would like to admit he notices, he plays with a wrapper in his pocket.

They agreed to meet Kakashi and Sakura at the bridge in the middle of town for a team meeting in preparations for a mission. Nothing they couldn't handle. It was only a c-rank escort mission to the Sand.

Naruto's face brightens, his hair disheveled as always, clothes a little too carelessly thrown on, and Sasuke registers for the thousandth time he's completely fucked.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are we early? That's a first normally Sakura is here before both of us."

The second Sasuke hears the blondes stupid, eager voice he's on edge. his hand tightens on the wrapper in his pocket, probably white from the grip, and pulls out a sucker to dangle in front of his face.

"Want one?" Maybe his voice sounded a little deeper than he intended, but he ignored it.

Naruto looked at the candy questionably, and smiled (annoyingly Sasuke's eye twitched). "Sure!"

There was a visible sigh of relief, though the blank expression still present on his face, and he closed his eyes happy to be rid of the sounds coming out of the others mouth. He could hear the wrapper being pulled off as their friends walked towards them.

Sakura greeted them both, and Sasuke was alleviated to hear only a hum from Naruto. The headache was gone, and hopefully soon, his boner. Solid plan is solid.

Though, it didn't take long to recognize the strategy backfiring on him. As the sugar got wetter and wetter, sucking and slurping sounds poured into his ears. His boner was in fact not gone, and neither was the headache that was festering inside him. Another eye twitch later, and Sasuke found himself listening intently to the sounds coming from the blonde.

He only hummed out responses, and when Sasuke (stupidly) glanced in his direction his face darkened and morphed into a glare.

Naruto's face, his movements, were all controlled by that piece of sugar. His eyes closed, content, except when they weren't, they were open and lidded. The sucker wasn't very large, so it easily rested in between his lips, stained red by the candy. Naruto's entire being screamed sex.

As time passed Sasuke found himself staring irritably, enchanted by the way he moved his tongue. He wasn't quite sure if Naruto was doing it on purpose, or if he just happened to be this provocative naturally. It didn't matter what the answer was Sasuke could feel his control slipping.

This became a regular thing between them. Sasuke seemed to hate himself enough to offer Naruto a sucker every time he was around. It solved the talking problem; Naruto only spoke when he really wanted to, too focused on the candy between his mouth to participate.

And that's all this was, the only reason he kept giving Naruto the suckers. To get him to stop talking. He kept trying to convince himself of that and make excuses to watch him close his mouth around the candy and suck. Sasuke was glad he was never one to partake in conversation anyway.

It was like sweet torture to watch him twirl it in his mouth, pulling off with a "pop" before sliding right back in. Sasuke must really, really hate himself to indulge himself in this, slowly feeling his control slip away, silently wishing for it to be his dick instead. Wanting to wrap his hands around that pretty little tan neck of his. hearing him cry out, voice hoarse from screaming.

Sasuke's pants got tighter making them a little too uncomfortable for his liking. The sexual tension rolled off of him in waves, and it's incontestable Sakura has caught on by now (she always was perceptive). She questioned him about it once about a week ago, to which Sasuke just replied with a "hn" and a shrug. Sakura just smirked and jabbed him in his side playfully before walking off. He ignored her mischievous smiles in his direction whenever he pulled a sucker out of his pocket to hand to the blonde.

Shit hit the fan about two weeks later when Kiba thought it'd be a hilarious idea to buy Naruto one of those long stick lollipops. It was an ongoing joke with their friends that Naruto had an oral fixation (oh if only they knew) because of the sheer amount of suckers he had been eating over the weeks.

"Because we know how much you love putting things in your mouth." Kiba thought he was so funny, and maybe it might have been if Naruto hadn't taken it so obediently, save for a few dog insults directed his way. Sasuke wanted to explode from the comment.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring, wouldn't stop staring, as Naruto licked up the side of the lollipop, swirling his tongue on the tip, taking it in his mouth (God did he even have a gag reflex) and sucking. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this turned on, but that didn't matter. He'd had enough. He was going fucking insane.

He walked in the direction of the guest bedroom of Kiba's house. There wasn't much doubt Naruto would notice. His attentiveness to Sasuke's movements was something he's been aware of since they were kids. The same could be said for Sasuke as well. Sure enough Naruto's head whipped around when he observed the raven retreating. Absentmindedly, and without question, Naruto got up from where he was sitting and walked after him, lollipop in tow.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" He questioned, lips still around the candy. Sasuke's brow frowned; his jaw tightening.

When Sasuke reached the corner he pushed Naruto against the wall, enjoying the the audible gasp that came from the blonde.

"What the hell Sas-"

"Do you know how distracting you've been lately?" Sasuke cut him off, growling low in his throat. Naruto was looking up only slightly, mouth agape, eyes wide. Sasuke chuckled under his breath and pressed closer, relishing in that look. "Of course you don't…"

Naruto seemed at a loss for words, face noticeably heating up if the pink that stained his cheeks was any indication. The candy was out of his mouth with his hand gripping the end for dear life.

The anticipation made his hair stand on end.

Sasuke's hands were on either side of his face, pinning him in place, before he moved one slowly down to his hip. "You make these stupid noises with your mouth wrapped around that thing. It looks like you enjoy having something in your mouth… Makes me want to fucking give it to you." His other hand weaved into the top of his head, grabbing a handful of hair, the hand on his hip pulling the others lower half into his own. He insinuated every sentence with a smooth movement, extracting a sharp gasp for the other and a deep breath from himself. In spite of his normally apathetic exterior, the emotions stirring inside of him were exposed.

Sasuke searched the younger boys face for any signs to stop, and thankfully he was met with none. Despite how much he feels like he couldn't stop even if he wanted to he knows he would. Naruto is more than just a pretty face (or mouth in this situation) to him. He cares for Naruto, and the certainty the same could be said for the other didn't just make his dick throb. His heart was so loud in his ears, beating faster and faster in anticipation. It took a long time convincing himself of this. This is something he's wanted for a long time, and the reaction he's gotten from Naruto just intensified that feeling.

Everything was so hot he was burning up, his normally pale body probably flushed from the heat, though all the blood seemingly rerouted to his dick.

"Naruto," He's pretty sure this is probably the most he's spoken in a while. "Can I?"

A small moan escaped Naruto's mouth, brows frowned, eyes lidded, hands gripping on his shoulders, one still clutching on the lollipop. There was a feverish nod and a bitten lip, which was all he needed as a go ahead.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's mouth about to open, and in a fit of lust, he leaned forward and kissed him with a lot more passion he was aware he had. There's no way he could let Naruto speak right now. This would be over before it even started. Lips moved roughly together, Sasuke's tongue sweeping Naruto's bottom lip for opening. They both moaned when it was granted. Naruto gave a playful bite to his lip which drove Sasuke absolutely insane.

Everything was cloudy with Naruto, contradictory to his bright personality. He could never think straight around him. All he knew was that he wanted Naruto and he wanted Naruto now.

In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of the location they happened to be in. The soft moan in his mouth had him pressing Naruto harder into the wall as he lost his train of hallway was fairly short with three bedrooms on the right hand side. One being the laundry room for Kiba to ignore completely, one a guest bedroom he uses for Akamaru, and the other his bedroom, which undoubtedly is stocked with unopened lube.

There was a rough grunt when Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. Both were breathing heavy and it was hard for Sasuke to not stare at the blonde. He took in his lidded, cloudy eyes, and open, bruised mouth. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist to press his hands against his ass to pull him closer.

Naruto seemed to understand the implications of the action. His face was morphed into pure pleasure as he whined out a, "bedroom."

Sasuke smirked. There was a split second where he felt guilty he was about to fuck Kiba's best friend in his own room, on his own bed, but that thought passed immediately as it came. Someone has to use the lube.

Sasuke used whatever superhuman control he seemed to have to wait until they got into the room and locked the door.

They were both fumbling (Naruto noticeably more than Sasuke) through the door and towards the bed. Sasuke was glowing. Every fantasy that's been going through his head these past few weeks intensified all the sensations. He knew he made a mistake not filling Naruto's mouth with something straight away. He knew it the second Naruto opened his mouth, lollipop setting on top of his bottom lip. There was a gleam in his eyes as he licked his lip and stepped closer to the raven.

Sasuke could barely register the finger curled into his belt loop, he could only feel his own face darken dramatically. "So, Sasuke," His name rolled on this tip of his tongue before he paused. "What was it you wanted me to do exactly?" The innocent look he was giving fucked with Sasuke in so many ways and he groaned. Naruto knew exactly what he was doing to him.

There was something in him that snapped, probably due to the sexual tension that's been building up for as long as it has. No time to think, this was Naruto. He never had to think when it came to him, couldn't think, he just knew what to do. He removed Naruto's hand from his belt loop with tight hands before walking over to the nightstand to pull out the lube for later. (Kiba was the most predictable person. The lube was exactly where he expected it was, unopened). Naruto shot him a look and shivered roughly as he watched Sasuke sit on the bed, legs spread slightly. It took no more than a couple of seconds for Naruto to drop to his knees in between his legs on the floor and reach for Sasuke's zipper. Blue eyes drifted upwards while he used his teeth to slowly pull it down. His whole body was on fire, and he thought he could come just from watching the scene in front of him.

There was a low hiss once Naruto pulled out his cock, already hard and leaking in his hand. Naruto was only marginally smaller than Sasuke, yet he looked positively tiny with his hand wrapped around his cock. Naruto's face was scarlet as he dipped his head to flick his tongue at the tip like he was tasting it. Like Sasuke's dick was a fucking lollipop. The lollipop he had in his hand was held next to his cock, both standing upright and hard. Naruto moved from Sasuke to place the candy back in his mouth, twirling it in his mouth only to go back and suck lightly at the head of Sasuke.

Shit.

A throaty groan left Sasuke's mouth, head thrown back. There was no way he could look down, no way he could last with Naruto looking like that. He moved to entwine a hand in the soft, blonde locks in hopes to ground himself in something.

He didn't just hear it when Naruto moaned. That stupid fucking sound vibrated around his cock to which Sasuke retaliated with a sharp pull of his hair. Sasuke was seriously questioning Naruto's supposed inexperience. That tongue worked devilishly around before taking him in all the way. Naruto pulled off languidly. "I thought you wanted to give it to me?"

Sasuke didn't know how he found the brain capacity to do anything other than growl and thrust his cock in the other's mouth. "You're right Naruto, I do want to give it to you. Fuck you until you can't open that troublesome mouth of yours. Till you choke on it."

Yet another moan, this one louder, came from the blonde, and Sasuke bucked up, fucking Naruto's mouth relentlessly. All he could do was hold on to his thighs, eyes watering. Naruto was consuming him like he hasn't eaten in days, and Sasuke could feel the pressure building on the pit of his stomach. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, but Sasuke didn't want it to end. No way in hell was he allowing this to end now.

Sasuke pulled Naruto off his cock, staring down darkly at Naruto's wet, impossibly red lips. God, he's been wanting this for ages. Naruto didn't get a chance to catch his breath.

"Bed." Naruto was usually so rebellious, fighting him at every turn, but now, watching him scramble up to follow orders, Sasuke's orders, that turned him on more than he ever would have imagined. On his way up he slid off his shirt and placed the candy on the nightstand before he finally crawled on the bed.

"Sasuke, hurry up, come on." He looked so ready. Ready to be absolutely devoured. Sasuke quickly pulled off his shirt, and traveled his hands downward to teasingly push his pants down his hips.

Naruto whined when Sasuke climbed on the bed to pin him down. Naruto couldn't breathe, he was so deliciously trapped between Sasuke and the mattress. There was a bruising kiss, and Sasuke moved to his tan neck, sucking hard until he was left a panting mess covered in dark bruises. Sasuke's dick got impossibly hard at the sight.

He advanced further down, only hovering over his nipples, smirking to himself as he watched Naruto's back arch. He didn't stop until his face was in between the blonde's legs. With quick, graceful hands he unbuttoned Naruto's jeans only to roughly pull them down his hips, jerking Naruto with them. It was worth the winded expression on his face, and the embarrassed, frustrated look he was given before Naruto moved his head to the side.

Sasuke only chuckled and took in his body. That beautiful, bronze skin was flushed all over, chest heaving, legs quivering, and dick leaking all over itself. Sasuke hasn't even touched him yet. He was so fucking dynamic, so fucking beautiful like this. Everything about him screamed fuck me, and Sasuke definitely wanted to do that.

Sasuke leaned his head in between his legs, and he was rewarded with a face-full of dick. He only licked a stripe, soaking in the loud moan and twitch he got from Naruto, before moving up towards his face.

There was another smirk as he watched Naruto cry out in frustration. "Teme, what the fuck! You can't just do that, that's totally not playing fair!" Naruto squirmed under his gaze.

"Hn, turn around Dobe." Naruto bit his lip and complied. The old nickname rolled off his tongue; made this whole situation a lot more real, made his heart beat a little harder.

His face was pressed down into the mattress, hands gripping the sheets, with his ass high in the air, presenting itself to Sasuke. It was like a feast fit for a king, one Sasuke was not about to pass up. He grabbed the lube that was carelessly tossed to the side and popped the cap. It was hard to miss the full body shiver that came from Naruto in anticipation. He was so ready for Sasuke, so ready to take him. "Sasuke, Sasuke, do it."

With his fingers slicked up, he teasingly pressed one to his entrance to watch it twitch in response. Sasuke leaned down and pressed open mouth kisses to Naruto's lower back, thrusting his finger in simultaneously. He went slowly at first, gradually adding more fingers until he was whining into the mattress, desperately trying to hold his voice in. The act was driving him crazy until his patience ran thin. He had no desire to make this uncomfortable for the blonde.

They both had to remember where they were. Not that Sasuke cared much about others finding them out. There was just something about someone else hearing Naruto sounding like this. His euphoric voice making someone else feel exactly as he does. As petty as it was, Sasuke growled low and bit Naruto's ass unconsciously. The loud shout brought him back to his senses.

He pulled out quickly, this all being too much for him and his poor, weeping dick, and gripped Naruto's hips. "Do you want it?" He asked partly because he wants Naruto to want this, and partly because he needed to hear him say it.

Naruto's hips pushed backwards, silently begging, embarrassed to admit it out loud. He turned his head to the side to stare at Sasuke, face crimson. His blue eyes held him on the spot. "God, please Sasuke, please, I need this. I need you to hurry up and fuck me. Fuck me until I can't move, unt-"

Naruto's ungodly mouth, the mouth that never knew when to shut up. He had to keep him quiet or else there's no way he's going to last. He had to get inside him or else he might actually die.

Fuck, it was like centuries passed as he entered that tight, wet heat. His body was trembling in attempt to go slow, the muscles in Naruto's ass clenching almost too tightly around him. From the loud, drawn out moan he got from Naruto, it sounded as if there was minimal discomfort. A fact he was happy to notice.

There were probably bruises on the blonde's hips because of how tight he was holding on. His head was swimming, even as he finally, finally slid in all the way. Naruto didn't stop making noises and it was a blessing as much as it was a curse. It took everything in him not to lose it right there. His hands reached out to tug roughly on Naruto's hair, pulling up until he was standing somewhat on his knees, hands wailing in attempt to grasp onto something, anything.

Sasuke moved his hands to cover the blonde's mouth, silencing the sharp cry when he rolled his hips back and fourth. There was a pause, waiting silently for the go ahead from Naruto. The feverish nod pushed him into a frenzy. Sasuke's head dropped down to bite and suck at the tan column of skin in front of him. There was no stopping his hips, each thrust gaining speed and intensity. He fucked Naruto mercilessly, hand still gripping roughly at his mouth in every attempt to ground himself. The moans vibrated through his hand, and he grunted in response.

The tension that has built up for months has them both beyond all reason. Naruto's hand traveled up to tap on the hand covering his mouth. Sasuke looked up, slowing his thrusts before taking his hand off to let him speak.

Naruto was a sight to see. His eyes were half mast and wet and his mouth was red and open. "F-from the front, p-please, I want to see you, please." The words that left his mouth were hoarse and haphazardous. His mind seemed almost shot. Sasuke was one to talk. He groaned a little louder than he would like to admit, and released Naruto to flip him over.

The both of them were so close, Sasuke could tell. The way Naruto stared up at him, legs spread and chest heaving, only made him that much closer. "Fuck, Naruto, you're so beautiful like this."

He couldn't wait,he had to be back in him. He thrust in, in one motion, swallowing Naruto's moans in a passionate kiss, tongue deep down his throat. Naruto's hands found their way to his back, scratching and clawing as Sasuke was in an onslaught, thrusting just as he were before. Their chests pressed together once Naruto's back arched.

Sasuke traced his hand down towards his neck, pressing lightly. Naruto seemed to gasp into his mouth, and he nearly convulsed when Sasuke applied more pressure. Just enough to notice Naruto squeeze impossibly tighter around him before he came, hard and long. There wasn't much noise that came out of his mouth with Sasuke's large hand wrapped around his throat, but the small whines he let out, helpless and utterly fucked had Sasuke ram once more as deep as he could go and come.

Everything was spinning and hazy. Sasuke felt boneless and exhausted, but slowly slipped out of Naruto and flopped out beside him face first. He let out a deep sigh as if releasing some tension and looked towards Naruto, surprised to have him staring back at him.

The smile on his face had his breath caught, he was beaming at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes traveled down to the redness around his neck, ignoring the littered purple hickies, and frowned his brow in concern. "Shit, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

His hands reached up to lightly brush the hand shaped redness, and tried not to groan when he heard Naruto speak, voice utterly wrecked. "M' fine. Don't apologize… Actually I wouldn't mind, ah, doing it again… You know…"

All concern was gone and instead replaced by a smirk. His hand applied a little bit of pressure, just enough to have Naruto gulp under his palm. "Again, huh? I think I can arrange that."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before there was a loud attempt from Kiba to get into the room.

"What the hell I didn't lock the door?"


End file.
